In home monitoring and automation systems, various devices such as motion sensors, cameras, or speakers are often installed at a higher portion of the wall or at the ceiling to provide a better view or audio effect. However, the AC (alternating current) power sockets are usually disposed at a lower portion of the wall to make the power sockets inconspicuous. Therefore, to retrieve power, those devices higher up need to be connected to the power sockets (power outlets) through power cable which may be exposed to damage or be dangled outside, usually visually unattractive and against electrical regulation codes. If users try to hide the wiring and power cables behind the wall, through electric wire conduits according to the electric regulations, it will be labor intensive and costly to implement.
Moreover, for devices require data transmission through the Ethernet cable, such as network cameras and other IP-based devices, the Ethernet connector jack usually only provides data transmission function for the devices. It may need a separate power cable or power adapter for supplying AC or DC (direct current) power to the devices. This extra data transmission cable is to add another wiring issue and cause great inconvenience.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventors of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a bridge system for installing electronic appliance to light source sockets and bridge method thereof, as a method or a basis for resolving the foregoing drawbacks.